Five times someone threatened Blaine
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: if they ever hurt Kurt and the one time someone threatened Kurt if he ever hurt Blaine. Fluff and mush... soft dolphin kisses, nothing to get bothered about tho... either form of the word hehe. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_I have recently been writing rather depressing stories about these two, and I decided I wanted to make you laugh and awww for a change, so here is some mushy fluff that I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything that you recognize in this story. And please review :D_

1)

It shouldn't be this awkward, Blaine thought as he sat with Burt, waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready for their date. He'd been over to Kurt's house about a dozen times, he'd even had dinner with them, so why could you cut the tension in the room with a knife? Oh yeah, because this time, he wasn't Kurt's friend, he was Kurt's boyfriend, and that meant that he had much more leverage to hurt Kurt. Though he couldn't imagine hurting Kurt, especially not purposely, he loved Kurt, he'd loved him before they started dating, it was just a different love now, a love that was in a way much more delicate and another way much stronger. And Burt clearly knew that, and it wasn't as if Blaine was Burt's favorite person in the world anyway. No, Burt's favorite person was the one that Blaine had convinced him to have the sex talk with, weeks before announcing his feelings for said favorite person. No wonder Burt was looking at him with the glare of a bear, a protective bear that was currently cleaning his shot gun. Huh, Blaine thought that only happened in country songs.

"Blaine," Blaine jumped at the gruff, in no way calming voice of Mr. Hummel. "Kurt is a great judge of character, better than me anyway, and not as naïve as Finn; so I trust my son's opinion of you. But if you hurt my child, you will be praying to GOD, whether you believe in him or not, that I don't find you. But mark my words, I will find you, and you will regret the day you met Kurt Hummel."

"DAD!" Kurt entered, staring at his father shocked and a bit angry. Burt softened the moment he saw Kurt, but he kept the edge to his eyes as he looked back at Blaine. Blaine had shrunk into the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible, but he did let out a sigh of relief when Kurt approached him. "You ok?" Kurt asked, sweetly, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at him, nodding, even though Burt Hummel was without a doubt the most terrifying man he'd ever laid eyes on. "Let's go," Kurt suggested, glaring at his father once more before placing his hand on the small of Blaine's back, leading him to the door.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, turning back to the man before they exited. Burt looked up at him, warningly, "If I hurt Kurt and you came after me, it wouldn't matter what you did to me, I would NEVER regret meeting your son." Burt and Kurt both seemed surprised by this admission, but Kurt smiled softly, kissing his cheek lightly.

"I'll be one more minute," he said, motioning to the car. Blaine nodded and headed out the door only to have it shut quietly behind him. "What was that about?" he heard Kurt hiss angrily.

"Don't use that tone with me, Kurt Hummel," Burt scolded, but Kurt did not seemed deterred.

"I don't want you scaring him away already! I just got him!" Blaine smirked, it would take a lot more than Burt Hummel to scare Blaine away from him.

"I am your dad, it's my job, and anyway, he didn't seem that scared of me," Burt replied, this time Blaine could hear the smile on Burt's lips.

"I don't need to be protected, Dad," though they all heard the gratitude and love in Kurt's voice at that statement.

"No, I know you don't, and one day I'm not going to be around to protect you, so can you at least let me do it while I still can?" Blaine ached at that statement, he could never imagine his father saying something so genuine and caring about him. He hadn't even told his father about Kurt, he would, just not yet. Kurt chuckled softly,

"Sure, Dad," there was a brief pause that Blaine assumed was filled with a hug between the two men, "We won't be home too late." Blaine quickly walked down the sidewalk, not wanting Kurt to realize he'd been ease dropping. "Love you too," Kurt called as he exited the house, smiling at Blaine as he turned back to him. "Papa bear," he rolled his eyes, despite the pleased tone he used. Blaine would never say it to Kurt, but he was still extremely envious of Kurt and Burt's relationship, it was one he knew he would never have.

2)

Blaine gasped as the muscular, taller body pushed him against the wall. Kurt protested, though he obviously knew Blaine's attacker wouldn't actually hurt him. Puck narrowed his eyes as he glared down at 'his boy's' boyfriend. Blaine swallowed hard as Puck practically growled at him,

"Puck, seriously," Kurt pleaded, though it fell on deaf ears.

"Warbler, if you hurt my boy, you will rue the day you were born," Puck said harshly.

"Huh, who knew you knew how to use that word correctly," Kurt said, amused, though he was studying Blaine carefully for any real fear. Puck smirked, looking up at Kurt,

"I'm full of surprises," then he looked back down at Blaine, "Like my mad ninja skills, so if I find out Kurt's been crying, and it's your fault, you had better run. I may go back to juvie for it, but I'm willing to do that for Kurt." Kurt must have been genuinely surprised as his mouth dropped open. Puck knew that Kurt knew the truth of what happened in Juvie, and he was honestly flattered that Puck cared that much.

"Thank you, Noah, but that is quite enough of that," Kurt scolded, despite the fact that his eyes lit up with affection for the beefy teen. Blaine also knew, Kurt was one of four people that could get away with calling Puck, Noah, and not get their face broken for it. Puck slowly backed off, glowering at Blaine who exhaled in relief.

"You know, Puck, when Kurt told me to prepare for all his friends to threaten me and warn me, I didn't really think about you." Puck looked almost hurt at Blaine's statement, "But I'm glad he has such good friends." Puck's lips curled up in a soft smile,

"We may have failed him with Karofsky, but you are a much worse threat, and we _won't_ fail him here."

"I have no doubt," Blaine replied honestly, knowing all the threats he had received were not empty. But if anyone was worth the warnings that he was receiving, it would be Kurt.

"Thank you, Noah," Kurt said in a tone that most people would call sarcastic, but all three of them recognized the honesty behind it, as he was truly grateful for his friends.

3)

Wow, who would have thought that Mercedes and Kurt could look so similar, Blaine thought as he watched the fierce girl in front of him, her hand propped on her hip, the hip cocked in a bracing position. She had one eyebrow raised and her eyes blazed with fire, and only once had Blaine ever been on the receiving end of a 'diva stance' as he'd decreed it. And that had been Kurt's and it had been because Blaine confused an Alexander McQueen shirt Kurt had, with a similar Versace. He shuttered as he thought about that look on Kurt, nothing had turned him on and yet struck fear in him, faster than that look. On Mercedes, it just struck fear.

"You listen, white boy, and you listen good. Kurt Hummel is my best friend, and he has waited a long time to have what straight people have, and I will NOT let you mess this up." Blaine nodded automatically, his eyes wide, Kurt wasn't here this time, there was no one to defuse this soprano's protectiveness. "There are very few things capable of truly destroying Kurt. One: his father's rejection. Two: Never getting out of Lima. Three: If the fashion industry shut down. Four: you." Blaine blinked slowly, surprised at the knowledge of this power, "The first three aren't going to happen, Burt loves him more than anything, he'll get out of Lima if no one else does, and the fashion industry will not shut down as long as they have Kurt as a consumer. But you, Mr. Blaine Anderson, you could very easily destroy him. He is like a sweet little kitten and you are a wolf. You may not notice the delicate little creature, and maybe even if you do you won't hurt him, until one day, your instinct kicks in and you rip him to shreds." Blaine took a step back as Mercedes gave him a look that sent chills down his spine. "And if that ever happens, wolfy, this bitch," she motioned to herself, "Will rip your throat out. Have I made myself clear?" Blaine nodded, this time slowly as he studied Mercedes, wondering how she didn't see it.

"Mercedes," he said softly, she waited, "you are the third person in two weeks to threaten me if I hurt Kurt." She nodded, still silent, "But why do you all think he needs protecting? You compared him to a kitten, if he is anything feline it is a freaking saber-tooth tiger," Mercedes let out a chuckle at that, but then frowned slightly, looking back at Blaine.

"He's tough alright, but he's not invincible, no matter how it seems, and I couldn't bear to see the tiger lose his claws, so just be careful. And even if you see him as this beautiful marble statue, you treat him like he's made of glass. Okay?" this wasn't a threat so much as a plea to take care of her best friend. Blaine smiled,

"I promise," Mercedes nodded, satisfied.

"Hey, it's my two favorite singers," Kurt's voice cut through the scene. They both received a kiss from the countertenor, Mercedes was on the cheek, Blaine's was on the lips, "What are you two talking about?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist, and putting the other arm around Mercedes' shoulder.

"You," Blaine answered honestly, Kurt looked at Mercedes who smiled softly,

"You better have not told him anything embarrassing," Kurt warned, but Mercedes shook her head,

"Not at all, boo, we were talking about how beautiful you are." Kurt blushed as he looked at Blaine who grinned and nodded,

"Oh- um," Kurt stuttered shyly and Blaine wanted nothing more than to hold him forever. "What's the consensus?" he asked, Blaine kissed his lips, lingering longer than he probably should have, but they were both blushing when they separated so Blaine saw no harm.

"That you are the most beautiful thing ever," Blaine nearly whispered, but he did see Mercedes grin and he knew he had her approval.

4)

He'd been expecting this one, though to be perfectly honest, he hadn't expected the tall, awkward, at times dopey looking step-brother of his boyfriend, to be able to look so damn intimidating. Blaine was cornered in the kitchen, where he'd just gone to get himself and Kurt a drink, but now he was pressing himself against the counter, the drinks shaking in his hands.

"You've been with Kurt a month, that's a while and I haven't said anything yet, because I knew from the moment you came to McKinley and sang to him that day, that you truly cared about him. And I think that is more true now than it was then, but, you little hobbit, if you hurt him, just know I don't need to be able to dance to kick your ass." Blaine would be lying if he didn't say he was surprised when Finn cursed, it was so unlike the 'gentle giant' of a boy.

"Finn Hudson!" Kurt's voice shot through the kitchen and Blaine sagged in relief. "I swear if people don't stop threating my boyfriend I am going to hurt someone!" Kurt growled annoyed, "I think he gets the message! Don't hurt Kurt! Well Kurt is quiet capable of taking care of himself!" Blaine couldn't help but smile at the fact that Kurt now looked much more intimidating that Finn ever had, though he dreaded ever making Kurt truly angry and being on the other side of that side of Kurt.

"I am your big brother Kurt, it's part of the job description to threaten any boyfriends." Kurt suddenly grinned and Finn looked at him confused, "What?"

"You've never actually said we were brothers, you always said we were LIKE brothers," Kurt admitted, then he put his bitch face back on, "But I am older than you, not to mention much scarier than you, so how about we leave the threating to me from now on, ok?" Finn seemed to agree that Kurt was scarier as he nodded, but Blaine saw the smile on both of their faces.

"I always wanted a big brother," Finn claimed shyly. Kurt laughed as he took one drink from Blaine.

"Well I've always wanted a little sister, do you have any interest in coming to my room and letting me paint your toenails?" This time Finn and Blaine both laughed and Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist.

"Not a chance, bro," Finn laughed and Kurt sighed in faux disappointment.

"Ah well, we can always dream Dad and Carole will decide to have another kid," Finn paled at this, looking around nervously,

"You don't think they would actually do that do you? I mean did you hear them talking?" Kurt laughed once again as he lead Blaine to his room.

"I was kidding, Finn," Kurt called back, but Blaine stopped and went back to the doorway of the kitchen where Finn still stood, looking nervous,

"I am going to try my best not to hurt him, but if I do, I give you full permission to kick my ass." Finn grinned and nodded.

5)

"Porcelain! Hobbit!" Blaine was unaware of his new nickname until he heard Kurt mutter,

"Really?" under his breath, and stop, turning them both around. Blaine recognized the woman approaching them instantly, it was Sue Sylvester, looking less vicious than she had last time he'd seen her. "Hello, Miss Sylvester," Kurt greeted, "How are you doing?" Blaine heard the sincere concern in his voice. Blaine then remember that Sue had lost her sister just a few months before. Miss Sylvester apparently heard the authenticity of the teenager and softened slightly,

"I miss her." Kurt nodded kindly,

"I know we've had our problems, but if you ever need someone to vent to, I'll listen." Miss Sylvester seemed taken aback but then she nodded, grateful.

"Thank you, Porcelain, but right now, I want to talk to your boy toy," she grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him away from Kurt who tried to protest but just watched helplessly as her office door slammed shut. "Sit," she commanded and Blaine obeyed instantly, as if the chair was magnetic. Blaine had been warned about Miss Sylvester by many people, but seeing her was different, seeing the power she emitted, nearly sent Blaine into a panic attack. "Ok Hobbit, Porcelain is my favorite, though don't you dare tell him I said that or you will be sent to Siberia, never to be seen or heard from again." Blaine nodded, waiting for her to continue, "He has been through enough pain and heartbreak, so if you do something to add to that, Siberia will be the least of your problems."

"Yes, Ma'am," Blaine squeaked, and Miss Sylverster nodded, pleased with the fear in his voice.

"Oh, but more importantly, I want you to be my eyes and ears when I can't be. Kurt is far too proud to come to me himself, but if things start happening like they did last year, I want you to tell me, and I will stop it. Either you or Porcelain, if those Neanderthals are harassing you two, tell me, ok?" Blaine had the desire to hug the cheerio's coach tightly, but he knew he'd regret it in the Siberian wilderness so he nodded.

"Thanks Coach Sylvester, Kurt told me about you, but he never told me how much you cared," that was a lie, that was the first thing Kurt told him after, 'she may seem scary at first…'

"That's because I don't Hobbit! I just don't want blood on the floor that I didn't put there myself." She claimed, but Blaine just nodded knowingly,

"I won't tell Kurt, but thank you again." Coach Sylvester looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly, and Blaine swore she smiled, though he couldn't be sure. 

1)

Joseph Anderson's stomach churned in an extremely uncomfortable manner. _It was for Blaine, it was for Blaine_, he told himself over and over as they drove to meet the infamous Kurt Hummel. From what Blaine had told him, however little that may have been, he knew that his son was unquestionably in love with this boy. _Boy. _Joseph's heart clenched, his son was gay. He had grown used to that idea, but the idea of his son, his beautiful, green eyed, curly haired little boy being mistreated by some punk, broke Joseph's heart. But the way Blaine had described Kurt he was the sweetest, funniest, smartest person in the world, though Joseph knew young love caused the glasses to be a bit rose colored.

"Dad," Blaine's voice broke his thoughts, he slowly turned to his son, who was driving them to their destination. "Can you please be at least polite to him," Blaine begged, not looking away from the road, gripping the steering wheel as if he were attempting to choke the life out of it. "He's important," Joseph was grateful he was not driving as he knew that declaration would have caused him to drive into a ditch in shock. Blaine was not one to dive into things, he took his time, but when he got into them he was REALLY into them, and he was worried that this Kurt Hummel would not recognize how much his son was giving him. He inhaled deeply, trying to erase the image of his son sobbing with a broken heart at something done to him… he had seen it enough already.

"I promise," Joseph claimed, knowing that if the reason arose that he would do whatever necessary to protect his child. Suddenly a car garage came into view and Joseph's stomach dropped to his feet, Kurt was a mechanic, why the hell hadn't Blaine mentioned that. He was dating a greasy, rough neck, Joseph was pretty sure he was going to vomit. Blaine shut off the car's engine and opened his door, releasing Joseph from his fear induced trance to open his own door. Blaine smiled softly at him as they headed toward the open garage,

"Thank you, Dad," he murmured and Joseph wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"No problem, son," he replied, wishing he hadn't damaged their relationship like he had in an attempt to convince his son that being straight was better. Just as they entered one of the mechanics raised out from under the hood of a car, his hair was messy, his face had a smudge of grease and his fingers were black with grease.

"FINN HUDSON!" The voice yelled, his face scowling and angry. A taller man rushed out from the other room, looking nervously at the other man. The shorter, but clearly more experienced man held out a screw, which seemed insignificant, but Joseph knew that every little thing counted when working on a car. "This was loose, so loose that it came off in my hand when I touched it! Why was the screw loose Finn?" This man's voice was cold and breathless, clearly upset that another mechanic, one under him, had messed up.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I guess I just missed it," Finn admitted sheepishly. The other man narrowed his eyes, livid,

"That is NOT good enough! If I hadn't checked behind you, Mr. Gibbons would have gotten into his car, driven about 3 miles, before the carbonator caught fire! So tell me what would I have told Mr. Gibbons? 'I'm sorry, I guess I just missed it?'" Finn managed to look mere inches tall under this intimidating man's stance and glower.

"I'm really sorry," Finn tried again. This time the other man sighed heavily, his face softened and he looked back calmly at Finn.

"Ok, I know this is new, but for God's sake, _please_, pay more attention next time. When I leave, Dad is going to need you, and I need you to be as good as I am when that time comes." Finn grinned and Joseph noticed for the first time that Blaine was also grinning, _oh god_ this man was Kurt. This person who made a much taller person look and surely feel an inch tall was his son's boyfriend! Ok, this was not acceptable.

"I'm never gonna be as good as you," Finn claimed throwing a dirty rag at Kurt, who caught it easily and threw it back, laughing.

"That's true, but I need you to at least not blow up their cars, it's not good for business." At this Blaine and Finn laughed, alerting Kurt to their presence. The change on Kurt's face was instant and rather beautiful. His eyes lit up and his smile split his face and Joseph had to admit he didn't look at all menacing, but that didn't matter, what did matter was that he clearly had a temper and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, his voice now much higher than it had been with Finn as he ran over to Blaine. "I didn't know you were coming," Kurt's smiled brightly and pecked Blaine's lips quickly, not noticing the man standing several feet behind.

"I wanted you to meet someone, and I finally got up the courage and it was now or never," Blaine admitted and turned toward Joseph who regretted that he had caused his son to need courage to introduce him to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, this is my father, Joseph Anderson," Blaine said properly. Kurt paled several shades before looking down at his hands,

"Oh God, Mr. Anderson," Kurt squeaked and looked around desperately for something. He found a wet rag and wiped his hands off, cleaning them off, before offering it to Joseph, who noticed the hands were shaking slightly. "Nice to meet you sir," he said softly as Joseph took the hand, which had a firm grip, but not so firm that Joseph felt he was trying to prove something.

"You as well, Kurt," Kurt swallowed hard,

"I am so sorry for my state of dress, normally I wouldn't be caught dead in public in this, but someone," he raised his eyesbrows at Blaine who just grinned sheepishly, "Didn't warn me that I would be meeting you."

"I told you…" Blaine began but Kurt just smiled softly and nodded,

"I know, I just wish I wasn't wearing greasy coveralls." Joseph honestly was unsure of this kid. One moment he looked like a vicious man eater, and the next, he reminded Joseph of an angel.

"You look good in anything, Babe," Blaine promised and Joseph very nearly loss his breath as Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled, pleased at this ability.

"Blaine, come here, I wanna show you something!" Finn called from across the shop, Blaine chuckled before turning to his father,

"I'll be right back, be nice…" He whispered though Joseph knew Kurt heard him because he looked even more nervous. Now that they were more or less alone, Kurt looked like he was twelve, especially when he bit his bottom lip and looked at his feet shyly.

"Kurt, Blaine speaks of you like you hung the moon," Joseph admitted, though he only just found out about the boy several hours ago, Blaine had, had plenty of time to sing Kurt Hummel's praises.

"Really?" Kurt breathed in disbelief, "He's the amazing one, you truly raised an exceptional man, Mr. Anderson."

"Despite my influence let me assure you," Joseph corrected, looking over at Blaine who was currently laughing at whatever Finn was showing him. Kurt shook his head,

"You would think that that carbonator could run the world," he chuckled lightly. Joseph smirked for a moment before his face fell once more.

"Kurt," Kurt turned to him, ready to give him his undivided attention. "I have done very little right by my son, especially in the past few years." Kurt seemed to know exactly what he was talking about as he nodded gently, "But there is one thing about you that terrifies me." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at himself. "Do you realize how much he loves you? Do you notice how his eyes lit up at just the briefest glance from you? Or how his smile reaches his eyes when he sees you? I have never, ever seen him like this, and that's scares me. Because if you hurt him, I may not be able to fix him, but there is one thing I will be able to do…" Kurt looked up at him expectantly, "If you hurt my child, you will learn just how much a district attorney from Lima can screw up your life." Kurt's eyes widened even further and he looked away from Joseph to look at Blaine for the first time since Joseph spoke, instead of fear or hesitance, all Kurt's aqua eyes shone with, was love.

"Mr. Anderson, with all due respect, sir, you clearly do not realize how much _I _love _him, _I would do anything, be anything, if it made him happy. I've never felt this way about anyone, I mean I don't mean to quote Disney, but since Blaine such a fan…" Joseph chuckled at Kurt's observation of Blaine, Kurt grinned and continued, "I really didn't know if could feel this way, I forget how to breathe for a while after he walks into the room. He smiles at me and I get light headed,"

"And starry eyed?" Joseph asked, smiling, "You guys were 7 when that came out, Blaine must have watched it a MILLION times!" Kurt giggled softly,

"I did too, I could never understand how scamp could want to leave that wonderful home for the streets," Kurt smirked, shaking his head. "But my point is, I love him, and maybe we'll stay together forever and maybe we won't, but for right now, today, he is all I want." Joseph let out a sigh, Kurt wasn't promising Blaine would never be hurt, but he was promising, that for now, he would love and protect Blaine with everything he was.

"Babe, your brother is a dork—" Blaine froze as he realized he was interrupting something, "Dad?" he asked, knowing it would probably be Joseph doing if Kurt was uncomfortable. Joseph didn't miss that Blaine quickly linked his fingers with Kurt's,

"We were talking," Kurt claimed, smiling lovingly at Blaine, who smiled back, though his eyes seemed hesitant.

"We were, and I would like to get to know you better, Kurt, join us for dinner tomorrow night?" Blaine looked up at him like he was a stranger, but Kurt grinned,

"That would be great, Mr. Anderson, I'll have to confirm it with my dad, but I don't see it being a problem. And I would love to meet Mrs. Anderson." Blaine once again was looking at Kurt like he was a treasure that hadn't been marked with an X.

"Sounds great, are you allergic to anything or have any special request?" Joseph asked, Kurt shook his head, smiling softly,

"Anything is fine." Joseph nodded,

"Dad, would it be ok if I stayed here for a while," Blaine asked.

"I don't mind driving him home," Kurt claimed trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, but Joseph relished the knowledge that Kurt loved being with Blaine that much, clearly Blaine did too as he beamed brightly at Kurt, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"That's fine, home by…" he paused studying the two teenagers who were far more interested in each other than they were him. "whenever," Blaine turned to him surprised, his face blank for a moment before it broke into a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Blaine practically squealed and Kurt giggled as Blaine blushed.

As Joseph opened the driver's side door he saw that Blaine had left his cell phone in the seat, he grabbed it and headed back to the garage. Right before he got to where he could see them, he heard Kurt and Blaine talking.

"Your Dad loves you, I don't know how you don't see it. I don't think he was uncomfortable with the gay part, he was worried that some punk kid was going to take advantage of you," Kurt explained. Joseph blinked slowly, that kid really was smart.

"Yeah, and you are terrifying, please don't take advantage of me you big scary man," Blaine pleaded, clearly teasing.

"Blaine!" Kurt growled, and then Blaine let out a string of,

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" but then they were both laughing, loudly at first but then it got quiet and Joseph felt like he was witnessing an intimate moment, even if he couldn't see them. "Did he say anything else you aren't telling me?" Blaine asked softly, there was a comfortable pause before Kurt responded,

"He…" Joseph waited for Kurt to give him up and have Blaine made at him for threating his boyfriend, but then, Kurt surprised him some more. "He said you made him watch Lady and the Tramp 2 a million times,"

"Oh God…" Blaine moaned, and Kurt continued,

"And he also said he'd screw up my life if I ever hurt you."

"WHAT!" Blaine cried but Kurt chuckled softly,

"I told you he loved you." There was the sound of a soft kiss delivered before Kurt finished, "Do you really think all the threats you received from my friends and family were because they didn't like you? No, it's because they love me, and your father loves you A LOT. Don't forget that," Joseph wiped his wet eyes before slowing going back to the car, leaving Blaine's phone on the hood of a black navigator where they were sure to find it. His mind searched for the person he'd always imagined Blaine with, the girl he assumed Blaine would one day find. She had soft brown hair, pretty blue eyes, a sweet smile, she could make Blaine laugh, and she would make him smile. She would think he was the grandest thing on earth and he would feel the same for her. Slowly the girl in his imagination morphed into a boy in greasy coveralls, with a fire in his blue eyes, and a sweet smile on his lips. He saw how incredible Blaine was, and Blaine saw how great he was. And even though it wasn't exactly like Joseph imagined it to be, in a way, it was better.

"You did NOT just stray me with that!" Blaine's voice yelled from the garage,

"What are you going to do about it?" Kurt's playful dare answered, followed by a squeal, "Not the hair! Not my hair!"

_Joseph Anderson was originally going to be much more menacing, but then I started writing him, and this man appeared. Hope you don't mind, if you do, please tell me all about it in your review. Reviews are drugs, support my habit. Thank you so much for reading. *heart*_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you like this. I wasn't planning on writing it, but now that I have I'm rather smitten with the Andersons. Please review at the end_

"Are you sure I look all right?" Kurt asked Mercedes once again as she looked on from the computer screen.

"Yes, Boo, you look amazing," Mercedes claimed, being honestly taken aback by how good Kurt actually looked.

"And my hair, it's not too…"Kurt began but Mercedes shook her head, not knowing what Kurt was going to say and not really caring,

"Your hair is perfect, everything is perfect. I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous, I thought he liked you? He asked you to come for dinner," Mercedes stated. Kurt stared at her face on the computer screen, trying to check to see if she was serious,

"Cedes, the last time I met him I was wearing greasy coveralls, I had oil on my face and under my fingernails for God's sake! Not the best first impression in the world, and I will make a better impression on Mrs. Anderson and redeem myself in Mr. Anderson's eyes." Mercedes rolled her eyes,

"Kurt, the only person you really need to impress is Blaine, and Blaine thinks you look hot in anything." Kurt blushed and smiled shyly, groaning and looking at himself in the mirror once more,

"The tie, is it too shiny, maybe I should another one." He started to his closet but Mercedes yelled,

"No! The silk one is the one, you look good, boy. But if you don't leave now you are going to make a terrible impression because you are going to be late!" Kurt looked up at the clock,

"Crap!" he cried, "Thanks Cedes, see you tomorrow." He went to close his computer but Mercedes wasn't done,

"No, you call me tonight when you get home, I want details!" Kurt grinned and nodded, shutting the computer before running out the door with a quick goodbye to his family.

Blaine paced nervously, he sound probably be ashamed of himself for being worried about Kurt. Kurt was great and he knew how to act in front of conservatives, he would probably charm the pants off his parents. But that didn't stop Blaine from biting his nails anxiously.

"Honey, if you like him, we'll like him," his mom said calmly, but Blaine shook his head.

"You know that's not true. I liked Trevor," his mom sighed at the name,

"That's because Trevor was a…." Blaine was spared having to be told was his old friend was as the doorbell rang. He ran to open it, but his mom grabbed his shoulder and nodded to Joseph who was going instead. Blaine held back a whimper, _a whimper_ for goodness sake at the thought of his boyfriend having to face his father. Who, despite what Kurt had told him the day before, Blaine still had his doubts about.

Joseph opened the front door, honestly not knowing what to expect, but what he didn't expect was that the person standing on the front steps, was not the boy he met yesterday. This boy was wearing black dress pants, which clung to him in a way that was form-fitting but not too snug. He wore a perfect, crisp white, button up dress shirt, with a silk black skinny tie and a gray vest that was open.

"Can I help yo-" then he saw the bright blue eyes that looked at him, "Kurt?" the boy smiled shyly,

"Good Evening, Mr. Anderson, how are you?" He held out his now perfectly cleaned hand with a polite smile on his lips. Joseph stared at him slack jawed and Kurt chuckled softly, clearly knowing what he was thinking, "I told you I wouldn't be caught in public with what I was wearing."

"Damn," a familiar voice broke Joseph out of his trance as he looked over at his son who was gaping at the visitor. Kurt's face fell at Blaine's expression,

"Is this-?" he began, doubting his fashion choices, but Blaine grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him in,

"You look radiant." It was whispered, and Joseph didn't think he was meant to hear it, but he had and he smirked at Kurt's blush, though he quickly recovered and looked up at Mary, who smiled warmly at Kurt.

"It is so nice to meet you! Blaine's been talking of no one else all day," Mary claimed. It was Blaine's turn to blush and he looked down sheepishly,

"Mooom," he whined but Kurt chuckled,

"Well I would hope I'm the only boyfriend he was talking about." They all chuckled lightly as Blaine blushed further, but grabbed Kurt's hand. "And it is wonderful to meet you too Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh goodness, Mrs. Anderson is my mother-in-law, call me Mary, please," Mary pleaded. Kurt nodded and Joseph saw his eyes glance down at Mary's outfit.

"Oh my Gaga, that's a Valentino original!" he practically squealed, turning bright red when he realized what he'd done, but Mary laughed happily and pulled him into a hug,

"He's a keeper, Blaine." Blaine nodded, grinning,

"I think so too," Kurt licked his lips shyly, but couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his lips.

"Thank you both so much for inviting me to your home, which is stunning," he said, turning from Joseph to Mary.

"Thank you sweetheart," Mary beamed.

"You should see Kurt's house, he practically decorated it all himself, though I think his father did put his foot down on some of the things." Blaine bragged, the last part said teasingly,

"Well the teak dining table and bamboo flooring was a bit out of the price range of a mechanic, but…" Kurt blushed but Blaine smiled proudly,

"He's a genius."

"He's never like this when we're at my house," Kurt teased back and Blaine pretended to be offended, swatting him playfully, "We should come here all the time." Once again Blaine's parents laughed and Blaine felt stupid for thinking that he had anything to worry about when it came to his boyfriend.

Dinner went so smoothly for a while Blaine was wondering who were these aliens who possessed his parents? But apparently Kurt just had that effect on people, and he very quickly had every Anderson wrapped around his finger. Blaine had been securely there for some time, but now his parent joined him. They sat in the living room for nearly an hour as Kurt was interrogated, however gently, it was still interrogation. Kurt answered every question honestly, and he even told them about his crush on Finn, Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that one. He knew the story, but the adorable blush that stained his cheeks caused Blaine to fall further in love with him. They didn't get a moment to themselves that night, but that was ok, they hadn't expected to. That night wasn't about them, it was about impressing Blaine's parents.

"They are going to want to adopt you, especially Mom," Blaine claimed as they stood on the porch, about to say goodbye. Kurt smiled softly, looking down shyly at his shoes,

"So I did ok?" he asked nervously, Blaine could do nothing but stare at his boyfriend in shock.

"Are you kidding me, babe? You were AMAZING!" Blaine claimed and Kurt blushed scarlet. "Why would you think you have anything to worry about?"

"I've never met the parents," he put that in air quotes, "I was terrified of saying something stupid or being too… me." Blaine suddenly grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled him in for a hard, deep kiss.

"You. Are perfect," Blaine whispered as they separated, both out of breath but not saying anything about it.

"I love you," Kurt replied softly, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck. Blaine chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I love you too, Babe," Blaine whispered. They didn't move for several minutes, their foreheads joined. The outside world couldn't get in, there was nothing that could have distracted them in that moment. 3 minutes passed before they pulled apart before once again met lips briefly. They had been told by many people to not hurt each other, but those people didn't understand was that that was the absolutely last thing they ever planned to do. They also weren't naïve that it was going to be all lollipops and rainbows, but they were going to try, and really that's all anyone can do.

end.

_There you go. The end. Finis. Please review. It would make my day :D_


End file.
